


Family: Brother Found

by Jason_M_Lee



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Gen, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 18:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16001108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jason_M_Lee/pseuds/Jason_M_Lee
Summary: The Philosopher's Stone wasn't the only thing Ling found. Just a touch AU.





	Family: Brother Found

**Author's Note:**

> Fullmetal Alchemist © Hiromu Arakawa and Square-Enix

While Ling had expected to run into Mei Chang during their search for a Philosopher's Stone, what he didn't expect was to run into their older brother.

He never expected to learn that Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist, the "Hero of Ishval", was one of the many princes of Xing, after a lot of digging. The "lost one", the servants had often spoken in low voices during his youth - a failed assassination attempt during a party and Huolong Yao had vanished in the confusion. The more superstitious whispered " _kamikakushi_ " - spirited-away, given his sudden disappearance. In reality, a faithful guard had smuggled him out west.

When Ling confronted Mustang about his heritage some months after the Promised Day, the older man simply shook his head.

"As appealing as returning to Xing sounds, my loyalties and heart lies with Amestris."

"Why?" Childish demanding, almost as bad as Mei, when they were much younger.

A soft smile. "I might not have been born in this country, but it is this country that has raised me, taught me many things, and given me many people that I value very much."

How could Ling not feel shame at those words? Mustang's reunion with his subordinates indicated a very tight family, albeit subtle. How could he deny his brother that?

"If anything, I'm honored that you still consider me your brother." A sudden cheeky grin. "Do invite me over when you finally propose to Lan Fan."

Older brothers. Annoying, but no less loving.

**Author's Note:**

> One of the FMA guide books details that Roy is the biological nephew of Madame Christmas, also known as Chris Mustang, on his father's side.
> 
> Huǒlóng 火龍 is literally "fire dragon".


End file.
